Millennium Idol World
by Victuuri 4 ever
Summary: Melody Mouto made a new world called the Millennium Idol World. Were anyone can become a idol not just the rich people. What awaits Yugi and her friends when they start off to become the best idol group.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh characters, or any other shows I minsion in my story along with any music I use. I do own the Shadow Neko. The idea for the story came from Kei-Kei Yuki.

Chapter 1

In the early morning around 4 am Melody's alarm clock woke her up. She seat up in her bed and turned off her alarm clock. Melody was 18 years old she's the oldest grandaughter of Solomen Mouto. Luna was living on her own so her grandfather only had to take care of her younger sister had lovely long tri-color hair the main part of her hair was black, the tips of her hair were amythest, her blond bangs over the left side of her face. Her eyes were two diffrent colors. Her right eye was amythest her left eye was crimson. Luna got out of the bed she made her bed before walking over to her walk in closet. Luna lives in a penthouse close to the Kame Game Shop. Besides going to collage she's the founder of in Millennium Idol World. The in Millennium Idol World is a places were evenyone can shine on stage the only way you can get into the world is with a ide card that's mailed out. Luna looked around all the clothes that she had. She picked out a dark puple light wait off the shoulder shirt, a black skirt that went a little above her knees. She took the closthes off the hangers then walked out of her closet closing the door behind her. Melody walked over to her dresser to get the other stuff out. Melody heard some talking and turned to see that the two costum made phones that she made herself were holding one another as they were charging. Melody got the idea for the two phones when she was watching Ladybug and Cat Nori and saw Plagg and Tikki. She made the phones to look like Victor and Yuuri from Yuuri on Ice. Even had the personalitys like Victor and Yurri. Both of the phones can do what a phone and computer can do. The keyboard for the computer was a light keyboard. The phone part was a voice activated the two know Melody's voice and will only work when she says the passwords. Victor's passworld is Yuuri and Yuuri's was Vicchan. Their chargers that their were holding. Victor's was his dog Makkacin, and Yuuri's was his dog Vicchan. Yuuri was the phone that Melody used for every day, Victor was her work phone. The way you can tell if their is a voice message, or email there would be a little light next to the phone. You could costumize the colors to tell them apart. Melody used the same colors for both Victor and Yuuri. The voice mail was pink and th email was purple. She smiled at the two before walking out of her room to take shower. Yuuri woke up when his phone function started to ring. Yuuri looked around tying to fine Melody. When Yuuri moved that woke Victor up. The two were fully changed. Yuuri let the phone call go to voice mail.

In the Kame Game Shop. Yugi had called her sister to ask her something but she didn't pick up so Yugi left her a voice mail. Yugi had a phone just like her sister but her's looked just like her favorite duel monster Silent Magician. Yugi was 15 years old. She had shoulder lengh tri-color hair the main part of her hair was black the tips of her hair were amythest, her yellow bangs were in the shape of lighting bolts that framed her face. Her eyes were a lovely amythest color. Yugi was dressed in the girl's Domino School Uniform. She walked over to her desk to get her suff for school. After making sure she had everything Silent Magician went into her school bag. Yugi closed the door to her room she went downstairs to have some breckfast with her grandfather before her friends get here so they can walk to school. Yugi had really only three best friends they were Jou, Ryou, along with Malik. Yugi along with her grandfather were leasoning to the radio when they heard one of Shadow Neko's songs on the radio. Yugi along with her friends were big fans of Shadow Neko. After the two were done eating and claning up Yugi headed to school to meet up with her friends and her garndfather headed down to the game shop to open the shop for the day. A minte later Yugi walked into the school gates she walked over to her friends. As she was walking over Yugi looked around seeing how most if not all the girls were talking about the upcoming consert of both Shadow Neko and Dark Magician. Dark Magician consert was on Saterday, and Shadow Nako was tonight. Along with all the girls hoping they get a idol id card to protisapate in Millennium Idol World. Yugi saw Tea along with her sister Anzu soronded by some of their fans that went to the same school. Tea along with Anzu were in MiIlennium dol Worldthe two of them were know as Sweet Angel. The two had alot of fans but not as much as Dark Magician and Shadow Neko. Shadow Neko is the queen of the MiIlennium dol World and Dark Magician is the king. Yugi walked over to his friends. Ryou was the frist one to see Yugi walking up to them. Ryou was 15 years old the same age as Yugi. She had snow white hair that went a little below her shoulders, her bangs hung down a little in her face, her eyes were a doe brown. She was wearing a girls school uniform. Next to Ryou who was talking to another girl was Malik. Malik was 16 years old. Malik has midback platinum blond hair with bangs that fell a little over her narrow lavender eyes. Malik was wearing the girls school uniform. The girl that Malik was talking to was Jou. Jou was also 16 years old. Jou hand wast lenght honeywheet blond hair, her eyes were honey bown. She was also wearing the female school uniform. Ryou, "Good morning Yugi-chan how are you doing?" The other two turned to see that Yugi had walked up to them. Yugi, "I'm doing alright. It looks like everyone is talking about the Dark Magician along with Shadow Neko's concert, and hope to get a idol id card." The three looked around to see that their friend was talking about. Jou, "Your right Yugi. What do you girls think of the MiIlennium dol World?" Malik, " Well its a really great idea that someone made the world to give everyone a chances to be idols not just the people with money." Ryou, along with Yugi agreed with Malik about what she said. Everyone headed into the building to get to their classes before the bell rings.

Back with Melody. Melody walked out of the bathroom she was dressed she walked across the hall and into her room. Victor along with Yuuri were no were in her room she did hear the tv in the living room on. She smiled walked over to her vanity she did her hair before heading out of her room and into the living room. Melody was both Victor along with Yuuri watching tv. Melody looked over at the two before seeing that Yuuri had a voice mail message. Melody, "Yuuri can you come here for a moment. I can see I have a voice mail?" The two turned to see that Melody was in the living room. Yuuri went over to her. Yuuri, "Melody you have a voice mail from your younger sister Yugi." Melody, "Yuuri play voice mail message." Yuuri played back the meesage. Yugi, "Hello sis I'm guessing your doing something that you can come to the phone right now. I just called to see how everything was going and hoping you can come for a vist. Both grandfather and I would love to see you. When you get this can you call me back. Love you bye." Melody told Yuuri to delete the message. She looked at the wall clock to see that Yugi was in school. She would go and supries hime by picking him up from school. Melody went to make herself something to eat Yuuri went back over to Victor to keep watching tv show the two were watching. After she had finsihed eating Melody walked over to the couch and seat down. Melody, " Victor can you leave Yuuri for a moment I want to see what I have to do for the day." Victor left Yuuri went over to Melody he opened the scadreal part or the computer so she could see what she had to do for the day. She saw that at noon she was going to do a commercial for the new phones that she made along with showing how to us it. Along with rehearsal for her consert Friday. Melody, "Victor I need you to open the phone and call my manger Lilly." Victor, "Alright." He opened the phone option and called Lilly. Lilly was working on some things when she heard her phone go off. Besides being Melody's manger she was also Melody's asistant in the MiIlennium dol World. Lilly was 20 years old. She had shoulder length light blond hair, her eyes were green. Lilly picked up the phone. Lilly, "Hello Meldoy what can I do for you?" Melody, "I was wondering how everything was going with the commrtcial along with the concert?" Lilly, "Everything is going alright." Melody told her that was good news she also told her to txt her a list of people that get idol id cards to take part in the audition to become idols. Lilly told her that she would send the list right away. The two said goodbye before hanging up. Melody smiled at that everything was going alright. She was happy that everyone loved the MiIlennium dol World.


End file.
